Relax
by maia.maiestas
Summary: It's the day of Ginny and Harry's wedding and Hermione is to be Ginny's Maid of Honour. But the thing is that Hermione has never really liked big fancy things. She desperately needs to relax. Enter Charlie Weasley. WARNING: smut


**Relax**

"You don't look all that comfortable," a familiar voice came from behind. I spun around in my chair to face Charlie Weasley, who was sporting a broad grin.

"Ugh, I don't _feel_ comfortable," I groaned and got up.

The stupid satin dress swirled around my legs in a cascade of light blue. The skirt was wide and flowing but narrowed in at the waist and became a tight bodice that made my breast pucker up in a way I most certainly didn't enjoy. On groaned again as I looked down, seeing the stilettos Ginny had picked out for me. They were 5 inches – which was 5 inches more than I preferred – and I felt completely awkward and wobbly in them. To underline how I felt, my knees buckled and I stumbled clumsily. Luckily Charlie was quick and caught me before I landed face down on the ground. Bloody hell, Ginny would have killed me if that happened, because then I would have messed up my hair. A hairdresser had used hours and countless beauty-spells to make my unruly curls seem more manageable. Then the smoother curls were arranged in a waterfall bun.

"Well you look good," Charlie said with a teasing gleam in his piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah, great," I mumbled testily under her breath.

"No, really you do," Charlie said and some of the teasing fainted from his gaze. "Truly, you look beautiful."

For a minute I didn't answer, just watched Charlie intently to make sure, that he wasn't just pulling a prank of some sort. I even caught herself glancing around to make sure that Fred and George were nowhere to be found. If there was a scam they would certainly be in on it. But the twins weren't around and Charlie's smile wasn't teasing. He was dead serious.

Blushing faintly, I replied, "Er, thanks Charlie. You look good too."

And he really did. Normally he didn't dress like this, preferring to be more comfortable, but he sure did look good in a tux. His reddish hair was slightly scruffy and tended to fall into his eyes, giving him a habit of flipping his head back all the time. His skin was even more freckled than usually after having spent the summer in Turkey, helping a menagerie with handling their newly acquired dragons. His lean, strong body was hugged beautifully by the tight tux, and it enhanced all his great features. Merlin, I had to fight hard as to not drool at the sight of him. Why he was still single, I had no idea.

"Hermione, you're staring," he laughed and snapped me out of my delicious dream world.

"Sorry," I apologized in a mumble. "Just admiring God's creation, who can blame me for that?"

Again Charlie laughed and answered, "Well, I don't blame you. In fact I could do with admiring a creation as well."

With those words he let a hot stare rake over my body. I felt her body tingle and my cheeks flush pink.

"Yeah, that God guy had quite a talent," he said and nodded thoughtfully, and my blush got deeper.

"Maybe so, but I wish he could have spared me a little more of that talent," I complained as I tried to walk gracefully around in the small room. I was failing miserably, wobbling all over the place. Heels really weren't my thing.

"It's not all bad," Charlie said and fought to suppress a chuckle. The sound made me stop dead and send him a scorching glance. "Okay, you're not exactly a supermodel, but I prefer you to them any day."

"I don't see why," I mumbled through gritted teeth. "I'd give anything for a bit more grace."

"Even your delightful brain and witty comebacks?" Charlie taunted me, probably knowing I wouldn't go that far.

"Okay, I see your point," I sighed in defeat. "I'll just have to spend the rest of my life as an extremely smart, terribly uncoordinated girl."

"Correction," Charlie said seriously, making me stop her pacing yet again. "Woman. You're definitely a woman now."

"I might be, but most of the time I don't feel like it." Feeling completely defeated I sunk back down into the chair. Charlie shook his head and quickly walked over to me, kneeling in front of me. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head so I could face him.

"Stop that," he scolded me. "The Hermione I know isn't usually this overpowered – by anything. Snap out of it."

"Easy for you to say," I murmured angrily. "You're not the one in a dress and heels."

Charlie laughed at this.

"And for that I'm very thankful."

"You should be," I mumbled as he stood up and pulled me with him. When we were standing I swayed and almost fell over once more, but Charlie took a strong hold of my elbow and steadied me.

"Merlin, I hope my little brother can handle you," he laughed as I fought to regain her balance.

"Ron's frail like a twig compared to you," I said and met Charlie's amused eyes. "Why couldn't you be the one to walk beside my?"

"Harry didn't make me a groomsman," Charlie said without a single trace of hurt or disappointment. "So you'll have to do with my brother. Although I would have loved to be the one to walk by you."

I studied his face again, but there was no teasing. He meant what he was saying.

Furrowing my brows I asked him, "Charlie, why are you here?"

"Ginny sent me to calm you down," he answered lightly.

"I might have known," I mumbled annoyed. Ginny had been totally worked up for the last many weeks – well, she did have a reason; she was getting married after all. Amazingly enough Ginny had had the extra strength to worry about me as well as everything else. She had made me her maid of honour, even though she knew how much I hated wearing dresses, heels, fancy hair and too much make-up. But of course I couldn't say no to her, so here I was. Freaking out. Being the best friend any girl could ask for, Ginny had apparently remembered me on her wedding day. I made a mental note to thank her.

"So, am I succeeding?" Charlie asked the gleam back in his eyes.

"I don't really know," I said honestly. "Actually, why did she send you?"

"What, are you doubting my skills?"

"No, just curious."

"Well, she was going to send the twins, but I thought you would like this better."

"Merlin, yes, definitely!"

I squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of the twins there with me. That would be even more embarrassing that having Charlie there. At least Charlie was funnily teasing and not just teasing.

"Then I'm glad to be of assistance," Charlie said with a real gentleman smile. "Anything I can do for you?"

I raked by brain to think of something that would soothe me. A bright idea quickly formed in my mind.

"You know, I have a stash of Polyjuice Potion," I said innocently. "A little snip of my hair and I don't have to walk down any isle with Ron at my side."

Charlie's laughter boomed through the room and he squeezed my elbow tight.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he laughed, short of breath. "But it could be very entertaining. How about a little massage? We do have more than an hour before you have to be at the church."

I didn't have to ponder that suggestion for long.

"Great!" I nearly squealed. "That would be lovely."

Guiding me by the elbow he led me to the couch in the middle of room and sat us both down on it. Turning my back to him, he stroked the hair away from my back; his callused fingers gently gracing me skin in the process and making Goosebumps erupt.

"Are you could?" Charlie asked, trying to sound indifferent, but his smile was present in the words.

"Not really," I answered, determined not to let him get the best of me.

Before I could say anything more, as I greatly wanted to, Charlie's thumbs dug into my shoulders and pleasure erupted in my entire body. Instantly I felt myself go blank and slightly numb. I completely forgot about the dress, the hair and even the silly shoes. All I could feel was Charlie's delicious hands on my back. When I suddenly remembered who it was that was making me feel this good, I stiffened a little, but the pleasure was too great for me to fight. I didn't really care that this was my ex-boyfriend's big brother massaging me. At that moment he was just a friend when I needed one the most. But then again there was something more to his movements. In fact, there was something more to the entire conversation we had had. Something sensual and slightly erotic.

"Charlie?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," he breathed back, sending shivers down my spine as the breath made contact with the bare skin of my neck.

"Why are you doing this?"

"On the record – because I'm scared to death of what my little sister will do to me if you're not completely at ease when you arrive at the church. Off the record – because I find myself very drawn to you."

I spun around and faced his open, honest face.

"Really?" I whispered, astonished at his sincerity.

"Really," he whispered back and stroked my cheek with a rough thumb. "What do you say if I tell you, that I can make you relax completely?" He spoke the words with a deliberate huskiness that made me tremble involuntarily.

"Er, I'd say please do so," I whispered.

He didn't give me a chance to back out as his lips crashed down upon mine with a feverish delight. They moulded against mine in the most delicious way ever. His tongue darted out of his mouth and swept over my bottom lip, making me gasp. He took the opportunity to plunger my mouth with his hot tongue. Our tongues stroked against each other and I moaned and the new, pleasurable sensation.

Panting hard he drew back and winked wickedly at me, making my breath stick in my throat. I had a faint idea about what he was planning to do to me, and he confirmed it when his big hands made contact with my heaving breasts. I almost hiccupped at the sensation and his smile grew. Studying his eyes I noticed that they were slightly darker that they used to me and filled with undeniable lust and desire. Dipping forward his talented lips made contact with the bared skin of my upper breast. He started tugging at the dress to pull it off, but I pushed away his hands before he could. He pulled back, sending me a questioningly glance.

"I don't have the time to put it back on if we're going to do this," I explained rationally, and Charlie's grin returned.

"You have a point," he smirked.

Suddenly he had me scooped forward on the couch, and he himself was crouched between my legs. He was still grinning widely as he pushed up the skirt of my dress, slowly itching it higher and higher and baring more and more of my legs. His hands stroked and caressed my legs as he went further and further. I was as good as trashing on the couch, burning with need. He hadn't really done anything to me, and yet his teasing hands made me want him so bad.

"Charlie, don't be such a tease," I whispered through gritted teeth.

He finally reached my knickers and stroked the waistband lazily.

"Or else?" he asked and winked at me.

"Or I'll shrink your cock," I gasped as his finger made contact with the moist spot on my knickers.

"Well, I don't want that," Charlie laughed and then noisily ripped the knickers from my body.

I arched my back in satisfaction when he leaned down and finally let his tongue run over my most tender folds. I gripped the back of his head, needing him even closer. He chuckled against my core, and my entire body tingled with pleasure.

"Oh, Charlie!" I breathed, and started grounding my hips against his face.

His tongue was expertly stroking my clit, changing between long, lazy strokes, and hard, heated once. I was moaning loudly and felt myself approaching orgasm as he pulled away from me. My eyes flew open to curse him with a burning stare, but I was greeted with a sight so devilishly mouth-watering that the burn turned to lust instantly. Charlie had removed his constraining pants and boxers, and was now standing naked from the waist in front of me. His cock was pointy and nearly throbbing, his thighs were tight and clenched. I could think of nothing else than his length buried inside me.

"Oh my," I breathed, and Charlie chuckled.

"See something you like?"

"Uh-huh!"

He came closer to me and bent down over me, looking me straight in the eyes. With one swift motion he buried himself to the hilt and I threw my head back in ecstasy. Charlie groaned and his head fell forward to rest on my shoulder, as he pumped in and out of me with agonizingly slow thrusts. Feeling desperate from his torture I started bucking my hips against him to make his trusts harder and deeper. With a low laugh, Charlie flipped us over so I was suddenly on top. This of course changed everything. I impaled myself on his hard, satisfying member. Again and again I slowly rose and then slammed down on him. Not long after I felt my walls starting to contract around him. Bending down I captured Charlie's lips with my own. I finally found my release, and as the orgasm washed over me I screamed into Charlie's mouth. Two trusts later Charlie growled and spilled inside me. I collapsed on top of him and we lay together gasping for breath, his one hand running soothingly up and down my back.

An hour later I arrived at the church with the biggest smile on my red, aching lips. There were sore and swollen from passionate kissing, but I didn't mind. Nothing mattered. I was completely relaxed. My walking definitely hadn't improved after three orgasms, but I didn't care the least bit. As I faced Ginny, she looked at me with the most incredulous look I had ever seen. I just smiled back and said nothing. For now, Charlie was my little secret. A very relaxing secret.


End file.
